Japanese Patent. Laying-Open No. 2002-225578 (PTL 1) discloses a hybrid vehicle including an engine and first and second motor generators (MG) as the driving power source, having the engine and the first MG coupled to an output shaft via a planetary gear mechanism, and the second MG coupled to the output shaft via a transmission.